


享乐主义

by dulaA



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulaA/pseuds/dulaA
Summary: 只要快乐就好，人人都是享乐主义。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Kudos: 13





	享乐主义

日向咽了咽口水，扶着研磨的性器慢慢低下身子，那层薄薄的塑料膜似乎并不足以隔绝肉体的火热，只是上面自带的润滑剂黏黏的，让日向回想起几分钟之前插在自己屁股里的手指。

即使在扩张的时候，他也没觉得很痛，但研磨说真正做起来会比只用手指更疼一些，让他做好准备再继续。

研磨的大房子是朋友们聚会的首选地，日向休假回国时常常会在这里住一段时间。除了被研磨改造的几个房间，仍然有许多空房间，日向问他想不想两个人一起睡，研磨觉得自己打游戏会到很晚，怕影响日向休息。

在新一段假期刚开始的时候，日向偶然撞见研磨眉头微蹙的坐在地上，平素苍白的脸蛋此刻却泛着潮红，和发烧时病态的红晕有些类似，隐约还能听见研磨的喘息声。

"研磨！"日向担心他出了什么事，赶忙跑过来，"不舒服吗？"

和研磨细长的瞳仁一同撞进日向眼中的是刚才被研磨支起的腿挡住的小研磨。

"对不起！"日向把手挡在眼前，磕磕绊绊的向门口倒退着，"我什么也没看见！"

"没事，过来吧。"研磨拿卫生纸擦了擦手掌，"倒着走路很危险的，翔阳。"

他话音刚落，日向就撞上了柜子，柜顶摆放不稳的纸盒哐地砸在他脑袋上。

"……"研磨都不知道该说些什么了。

日向跪坐在研磨身边，他不知道为什么自己会这么紧张，刚才的研磨让他有点后背发毛，如果他的脑子没有因为看到了不该看的部位而停止运转，大概他会直接后退三米贴到墙上。

"翔阳……"研磨开口了。

听见研磨的声音，日向醍醐灌顶，现在研磨应该才是最尴尬的那个，自己怎么能再增加他的不自在呢？于是他抢在研磨前面说，"这种事很常见！我有时候也会在房间里做！是我擅自闯进来不对！"

研磨被他的反应逗得直想笑，"你太紧张了，我还什么都没说呢。"

"因为我刚才的确太莽撞了……"

"但是翔阳也是在关心我，"研磨盯着他，"虽然有时候很傻，但翔阳这种率真的性格我一点也不讨厌。"

日向没精打采的头发总算恢复成平常四处乱翘的模样，"可是研磨为什么要皱眉呢？我还以为你生病了。"

"嗯……"研磨想了想，"就像明明与主线无关却必须打倒的小怪一样，很烦人，还要浪费我时间……"

日向好像明白了研磨的意思，"我们训练期间有时候会直接冲个冷水澡！"

“凉水澡……”研磨"扑哧"一声笑出来，揶揄道，"如果让小黑知道我冲凉水澡，他估计会把我电话打到关机吧。"

“对哦，研磨这么做的话肯定会发烧的。”日向托着下巴思索片刻，"那把它当作快乐的事不就好了？"

研磨就知道日向会这么说，不管什么事情都这么乐观，也不知道是好事还是坏事，"说是这么说……"

"我、我可以帮研磨！"日向拉住研磨的手，虽然他并不觉得自己有什么技术可言，但至少没有到需要皱眉的程度，"毕竟是会烦到你六十岁的事情，就从今天开始改变吧？"

研磨说的是“好”还是“那好吧”，日向已经记不太清了。先前被他打扰到的小研磨又出现在了他的眼前，和研磨本人一样干净漂亮，连龟头都是粉色的。

他想的只是在研磨撸管的时候给他一点指导，可不知不觉变成了由他来全权负责。

“真的要让我来吗？”

“也许需要一点气氛。”研磨勾过他的脖子吻了上去，然后小猫似的舔着日向的嘴唇，“我们可以慢慢来。”

“我觉得有些奇怪……”日向脑袋还有点发懵，他的嘴唇又被研磨咬了一口。

研磨给日向留了点呼吸的空间，他看上去大脑快缺氧了，“可我们不是在交往吗？”

对了，他和研磨在交往，由于发生得太过自然而然，以至于他总是遗忘掉这一点。

日向嘀咕着，“比朋友更亲密的关系……”

“仅仅是朋友的话我当时就不会让你过来了，”研磨的目光从日向身上磨磨蹭蹭的挪到他眼睛里，“就算把柜子撞倒我也不会多说一句话。”

按理说研磨是个讨厌视线接触的人，但是他看向日向眼睛的次数几乎和日向看他的一样多。

还有在他身旁、身后的，不动声色的注视。

“那……”日向握住研磨的性器，毛茸茸的脑袋在研磨脖颈处蹭了蹭，“再亲我一下。”

虽然是日向在索吻，但他的唇舌却先欺了上来，日向的吻充满了好奇心，像是在确认主人味道的幼犬，湿漉漉的，连研磨的牙齿也要舔一舔。

老实说，日向的手上功夫并没有让研磨觉得多舒服，大概是心理满足大于生理满足，射在日向手里的比以前要稍微多一些。

得知研磨的评论，日向垂头丧气了足足几秒钟，在研磨以为他要放弃了的时候，日向又兴高采烈的跑过来，“研磨！来试试更舒服的事吧！”

“不行。”研磨说。

“不要以为只要有意志就什么都可以啊！”研磨的表情管理再次失效，就像以前听见日向说“一天打两场比赛”很开心时一样面容扭曲，“这种事不做好准备是会受伤的。”

研磨接着对傻掉的日向说，“至少先让我准备好。”

他虽然也会压级打怪，但是是在计划好连招和想好策略的情况下尝试极限，而日向则是刚出新手村拿着初始石剑就敢对着满级NPC平砍。

要想带着日向通关，他只能自己先升级。

他买了整整一箱的必须用具，光润滑剂就有六种，现在留在日向屁股里的，是两人一致同意气味最好闻的那个。

滑腻的穴口近在咫尺，研磨的上半身和下半身仿佛信号互不联通，一边硬得发疼，一边让日向不要着急，慢慢来。

他一直看着日向的脸，直到最为敏感的头部进入到了一个紧致温热的地方。很紧，最开始括约肌夹得他有点痛，可进去之后变成了柔软的触感，肠肉紧紧裹着他的性器，就算戴着套减少了一些刺激，研磨依然觉得头发都要炸起来了。

日向看上去不是很舒服，他想，这真是糟糕透了，因为他舒服得要死。

他怕自己贸然行动会伤到日向，于是把主动权全部交了出去，“翔阳你来动吧。”

“好……”日向这话几乎是咬着牙说的，虽说做好预备工作后不是特别疼，他还可以忍受住，但后穴被撑开的不适感丝毫消减。

日向回想着研磨说的放松方法，做了几个深呼吸后慢慢上下动起来，他不知道研磨舒不舒服，最好研磨能觉得舒服些，能和他的不舒服相互抵消。

明明已经做好了准备，为什么他还是觉得好像屁股里插了根硬邦邦的烧火棍，稍微一动都那么难受呢？

研磨看出他的不适，抚摸着他健美的大腿，让他定在这儿不要动，然后回想着刚才手指摸到的位置，不轻不重的压了上去。

身上的人浑身一颤，原本就挤得很紧的小穴好像痉挛一般拼命收缩着，两人同时发出一声呻吟。日向粗重的喘息就落在他额头上，那声撒娇似的闷哼也一点不差的掉进他耳朵里。

“舒服吗？”研磨问。

过了好久日向才回答，“……有点吓人。”

比陌生的疼痛更可怕，这种陌生的快感好像能麻痹人的大脑。仅仅几次之后，日向便食髓知味的拿回了主动权，丰满而富有弹性的臀肉扭动的越来越快，身前的性器也不知不觉抬起了头，有时日向动的太厉害还会打在研磨小腹上。

研磨第一次见到这样的日向，南美洲阳光所滋养出的蜜色肌肤像浓稠的蜂蜜，每一处肌肉都恰到好处。他抚上日向的胸肌，这里和撞在研磨胯骨上的柔软的屁股蛋一样软软的，比胳膊稍白一些的乳肉从他指缝里溢了出来，他能感受到掌心下的肌肉正随着日向的动作上下摇动。

他的脑子也许同样不够清醒了，所以才会不负责任的想，如果能不戴套，肉贴肉的和日向做一回，该有多爽。

仅仅是想着，插在日向身体里的阴茎就又硬了几分。

前列腺被直接刺激的快感比日向想象的要强烈许多，而且也更为剧烈，研磨好心帮他撸了出来，高潮时不断抽搐的后穴让研磨也缴了械。

性爱的余韵还未散去，日向趴在研磨身上缓了半天，这种直冲头顶的刺激太可怕了，研磨轻轻拍着他的背，日向忽然支起身子，被汗水浸湿的头发贴在前额，认真地看着研磨。虽然屁股感觉还很奇怪，好像还有东西插在里面似的，但更重要的是另一件事。

"很舒服。"研磨的手指从日向唇边擦过，"下次我们可以试试新的动作。"

下次？研磨竟然主动提下次吗？

日向的疑惑都写在脸上，研磨面色如常，"我也是个人类啊，翔阳喜欢的我也会喜欢。"

"我……喜欢这个吗？"日向怀疑自己是不是刚才爽过头把脑袋爽坏了，迷茫地重复着。

研磨暗示性的把膝盖抵在他臀缝处，"翔阳觉得不舒服吗？这里刚才不是很喜欢吗？"

"舒服……"日向觉得自己不能说谎，不仅仅是他不善于讲谎话，而且研磨身上还没擦掉的属于他的精液就足以揭露他所有谎言，"可是也有点可怕……"

他无意间看到了研磨的眼睛，猫样的竖瞳一眨也不眨地盯着他，当时他的眼里噙满了不经意间流出的泪水，理应是看不清的，但视野中唯独研磨暗金色的眼睛如此清晰。

在两人约定好的下一次到来之前，研磨把几个形状各异的东西摆到了日向面前，专门的前列腺按摩器、一串由小到大的圆珠、几个小跳蛋，研磨不想做的太夸张，如果以后影响到日向训练就不好了，只是再稍微提升一下日向对快乐的敏感度。

只不过日向大概没心情一一点评了，应付屁股里那个嗡嗡作响的振动棒已经用尽了他所有精力，和研磨说话都有点口齿不清。他不讨厌这种感觉，但猛的一下要接受还是太难了，研磨刚才说的是多久？才过了十分钟吗？

"开发好了以后翔阳会更舒服的，"研磨仍然有些惋惜被他扔掉的那对乳夹，猫猫舒服或者高兴的时候都是喜欢踩奶的。他把枕头从日向怀里抽出来，日向眼睛又像当时一样有些失焦了，平时神采奕奕的脸蛋多了分情欲的味道，新奇而诱人，他亲了亲日向的眼角，"而且翔阳的这个模样我也很喜欢。"

毕竟快乐才是生活的目的，人人都是享乐主义。


End file.
